


Through Different Eyes

by randomscientist



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomscientist/pseuds/randomscientist
Summary: I ponder over our theme for the next day. When it comes to the topic of love, it’s one student in particular that I’m concerned about.





	

I ponder over our theme for the next day. When it comes to the topic of love, it’s one student in particular that I’m concerned about. Our youngest and brightest of the class. You know how children this age are. They have no tangible grasp of romantic love, yet in previous years the discussion would invariably steer towards that precise direction, and towards describing their parents.

Nero’s mother is a beautiful, charming lady. Charming and.. enigmatic, much like the boy himself.

I’ve never met his father. Probably no longer in the picture, if ever. They never mention him, and he’s not in Nero’s student information files. No other name was filled in when Ms Wolfe registered him for school. Nothing. It’s not at all uncommon, per se. But when it comes to days like tomorrow, the well-being of a single-parent child should be treated with special care.

>>>>

As it turns out, perhaps I needn’t have worried.

“Love is the sound of mum’s text alert.” he says, “It’s two bars of violin music. I’ve taught myself how to play the entire composition too. But it’s not quite the same.”

“Love is how she looks like she’s super proud.” he says, “Sometimes. When she watches the BBC News. She never smiles like that with CNN.”

“Love is why I’ve been to lots of different cities.” he says, “She doesn’t take me with her every time. That’s okay though, I get to demand presents.”

“Love is what they try to hide.” he adds finally, quietly, “They think I don’t understand but I do, I do. I see it clearer than *they* do.”

The boy does tend to speak in riddles – everyone’s used to it by now. I’m just glad that he seems all right with the topic. No point in asking him what he meant. There’s no time to, either, with the attention of the class already shifted to the next student animatedly explaining their thoughts.


End file.
